Skrull Empire
| PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 | Last = | HistoryText = The Empire The Skrulls have conquered or colonized every suitable world in the Andromeda galaxy . Tens of millions of years ago they were already expanding into neighboring galaxies becoming an intergalactic empire. It's an empire with likely trillions of sentient beings. A thousand races were conquered and absorbed into the Skrull Empire. The Skrull capital was relocated to Tarnax IV from Skrullos a 100,000 years ago. Early Years Aided by their shape-shifting powers, the Skrulls departed their homeworld into space. When they encountered a new race, they simply transformed themselves to resemble that race. The empire that resulted from these contacts was based on free trade and mutual cooperation . In the beginning the Skrulls were a peaceful, scientifically inclined race. Their scientists also formed the first Cosmic Cube that later became the Shaper of Worlds. Kree/Skrull War The Skrulls voyaged to the Milky Way and Large Magellanic Cloud. In the latter cluster they discovered the Kree homeworld of Hala. The Kree were in the dawn of their culture; at this point they shared Hala with the plant race, the Cotati. The Skrulls decided to favor one of the races with their advanced technology and devised a test to determine which would be the favored race. The Skrulls created the Blue Area of the Moon and transported bands of Kree and Cotati there. Both groups were left to accomplish what they could. The Skrulls judged the Cotati’s works to be superior. This angered the Kree and led to a vicious attack in which the Kree band slew the Skrull judges and the Cotati. The Kree stole the Skrull's star-ship and technology. Because of the immense distances involved, decades passed before the Skrulls learned of the Kree's activities. By this time it was too late. The Kree had become advanced and audacious enough to attack the Skrulls in their home galaxy. During the millennia that followed, the Skrulls developed the vicious streak needed to conduct intergalactic war. Their entire culture was remade in the warrior image as the war began. Earth Skrulls became aware of Earth when they discovered a space warp linking Earth and Throneworld. Later they discovered that the Earth possessed an equidistant link to Hala. They saw Earth as a world to conquer but they were content to hold off a full invasion, perhaps afraid the Kree would learn of the plot. Because of their caution, the Skrulls sent only a handful of scout warriors to infiltrate Earth. Fearing the Fantastic Four would stand in their way of an invasion of Earth, four Skrull agents came to Earth and posed as the team in order to ruin their reputation. The real Fantastic Four were able to expose the Skrull agents and clear their names. The Fantastic Four stole the Skrulls' rocket ship and found their mother-ship in Earth orbit. Posing as the Skrull agents, they tricked the captain into believing that Earth was too dangerous to invade. Reed Richards "volunteered" to stay behind and remove any trace of the Skrulls' presence on Earth. Falling for Richard's deception, the captain called off the invasion. Once back on Earth the Fantastic Four hid the remaining Skrull agents by convincing them to transform into cows. Reed hypnotized them into believing they were real cows. They were left in a field to graze for the rest of their lives. Over the years, the Skrull empire sent many agents against Earth, including the Super-Skrull, Paibok the Power Skrull, Effigy, Ethan Edwards, and Skrull-X. Fall of an Empire The Skrull throneworld was devoured by Galactus and the Imperial starfleet destroyed by Galactus's herald, Nova (Frankie Raye). With the destruction of a central government, the Skrull Empire collapsed into hundreds of bickering factions. Their galaxy was now filled with Governors declaring themselves “Emperor." The Shi'ar maintained a heavy presence in the former empire as well, constantly dealing with pockets of resistance. The greatest blow to the Skrulls was the destruction of their shape-shifting powers for a time due to their Hyper-Wave Bomb which stabilized the deviant genetic code of all Skrulls everywhere that granted their abilities. This was accomplished by Reed Richards and yet another Governor-turned-Emperor. The Skrull warlord Kylor restarted the war with the Kree upon the visit of a Celestial to his world and learning that the Kree had discovered that the Skrulls had lost their shapeshifting abilities. The Skrull warlord S'Byll and the Super-Skrull manipulated the Silver Surfer into fighting on the side of the Skrulls against the Kree and their Badoon allies. Using Skrull science they transferred some of the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic to S'Byll, mutating her and giving her the ability to restore the Skrulls' natural abilities via touch. Upon the conclusion of the war that ended in a truce, S'Byll who was now Empress moved the throneworld to her homeworld, Satriani. Annihilation Wave and Secret Invasion The Skrull Empire was the first of the major interstellar empires to be invaded by the forces of Annihilus. Within less than six months, what little remained of the Skrull Empire was destroyed. The Annihilation Wave's super weapon, the Harvester of Sorrow, destroyed hundreds of Skrull planets. In the aftermath the Skrulls unsuccessfully attempted to convince Hulkling to become their new Emperor. With almost all their planets destroyed and under the leadership of the extremist Queen Veranke, the Skrulls infiltrated Earth for a major assault. Several heroes were replaced by Skrulls. Eventually, Reed Richards was able to pierce through the shape-shifting and all heroes and villains banded together to stop the Skrulls. Unfortunately, the Skrulls activated a fail-safe within the Wasp, turning her into a biological weapon. Thor had no choice but to "destroy" her. Angered, the humans attacked the Skrulls, killing Veranke and destroying their fleet in orbit in retaliation. All the missing heroes, villains and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were found alive and returned to Earth. Infinity The Super-Skrull became one of many Warlords seeking to re-unite the divided Skrull territories, eventually growing in power and influence until he became one of the six most powerful Warlords. During the invasion of the various interstellar empires in the Local Group of galaxies by the mysterious Builders, the Skrull Warlords united against this common foe. When news of a War Council of various galactic powers reached the Skrulls, Kl'rt was chosen to represent the Skrulls. An alliance was created, with Kl'rt commanding the Skrulls and playing a key role in the council. The war initially went poorly, but the alliance eventually managed to turn the tide and through a series of key battles, the Builders were defeated and the worlds occupied by them liberated. In order to repay the efforts of the Avengers in the war, and seeking glory and great battle, Kl'rt accompanied Alliance forces to Earth in order to free it from occupation by Thanos. They succeeded in liberating The Peak and killing one of Thanos' lieutenants, Black Dwarf. After his great victory in the war against the Builders, Kl'rt was crowned Emperor of a reborn Skrull Empire, as the alien race now settled on the planet Tarnax II. Technology The Skrull Empire possesses various technologies, including; *'Intergalactic Warp-Capable Starships': Able to travel from the Andromeda Galaxy to the Milky Way within seconds or minutes, near instantaneously via sub-space. * Intergalactic Sub-Space Communications: Nearly instantaneous. * Intergalactic Power Transmitting Satellite: Asteroid satellite the size of Manhattan around the Skrull throneworld, transmits power from the Andromeda galaxy to Earth, distance of at least 2.5 million light years. * Galactic Cloaking / Energy Dampening Field: For 1000s of years it hid the worlds of the Andromeda Galaxy from Galactus, till the escape of Nova from Tarnax IV and her guiding Galactus to the throneworld afterwards. * Intergalactic Sensors / Radar: Able to identify a Kree starship landing on Earth from the Andromeda galaxy and transmit those images near-instantaneously to the Skrull throneworld * Planetary Force Field: Created around celestial bodies by the use of a network of satellites. * Genetic Machine: Transfers power cosmic from the Silver Surfer to Empress S'Byll * Super-Skrulls: Via a combination of technology and science, Skrulls are given the powers of one or more super humans and their memories (Skrull Infiltration Ritual). * Cloaking Technology: Installed on Skrull warships. * Anti-Cloaking Scanners * Miniaturization Technology: Shrinks & restores equipment, for easy transport / concealment by shapeshifting Skrulls. * Shapechanging Technology: Hand held device, which distorts the shape of item or vehicle. * Teleportation: From orbit to planetary surface and vice versa. * Brain-Wave Tracking System: From orbit able to locate & track a target on the planet's surface. * Bio-Beam: Identifies non-Skrulls hidden among the Skrull population. * Cybernetics * Hypno-Glow: Penetrates the mind of prisoners, making them obey commands. * Encephalo-Link: Tablet sized, used to download all the data the Skrulls have on a planet to the mind of a Skrull agent. * Skrull Handcuffs: Malleable/amorphous, which instantly adapt to any form or shape a Skrull prisoner takes, and will also adapt to the struggles of a non-Skrull prisoner. * Nerve Beam: Used to keep prisoners in check, such as the Thing. * Fusion Battery: A bit longer than a D cell battery. Weapons Skrullian armed forces are equipped with advanced technology, including: * Star Killer Weapons: Remotely detonated via hand-held device, causing star to explode. * Intergalactic Planet Smasher: The Skrull Sonic Disruptor which attacks via subspace & nearly instantaneously destroys targets up to the size of a planet. * Thermonutron Planet-Killer Missiles: Fired from Skrull Battleships, which can end all life within minutes on a world and cause a chain reaction that shatters a gas giant in a few hours. * Warp-Capable Warships: Various shapes (Bird of Prey, saucers, boxy, ovoid, etc), classes (battleships, motherships, cruisers, etc), and sizes (two to three story house-sized, mile long, city-sized, and planetoid)(e.g. Skrull Tribunal Ship, Stealth-Hawk, Skrull War World, Skrull Saucers, Skrull Battleship Ryb'ik, and Skrull Deathship). * Fighters * Mecha: Bipedal humanoid robots and multi-legged walkers. * Hover Combat Vehicles * Robots: From shapeshifting robots Skrull-X to nearly indestructible robots Inorganic Technotroid. * Tracked Armored Vehicles * Ground-to-Space Pulse Cannons * Beam-Cannon Emplacements * Photon Blasters * Photon Torpedoes * Neutrino Weapons * Sub-Harmonic Quantum Weapons: Use would make a planet uninhabitable. * Aging Ray: Kills an adult human within 3 days by accelerating their age. * Immobilizer Ray * Freeze Ray: Shuts down the Human Torch. | Notes = | Trivia = * Among the other races contained within the Skrull Empire were the Druff, Guna, Kallusians, Morani, Pheragots, Queega, Tekton, and Yirbek. | Links = }} Category:Skrull Organizations Category:Empires Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Skrull Empire